Meeting
by CoffeeLoverRie
Summary: What if Jack didn't meet Jamie YET and still can't be seen? What if Jack meets a boy called Rin? Pitch comes back, but The Guardians need help and asks Jack's new unusual friend, Rin, to help. But, what if they found out that Pitch Black is related to Satan? They are slowly getting weak and have to rely on Rin and Jack to make children believe in them, but can they do it alone?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist or Rise Of The Guardians. I do not own the cover image either.**

* * *

"Uwah! This weather is killing me!" a young teenage boy exclaimed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Using his sword, which is wrapped in cloth, as a support to prevent him from falling to the ground. His usual spiky, dark blue-black hair is now bathed with sweat and is sticking to his forehead. Droplets of perspiration running down his face. His usually cheerful eyes now indicate exhaustion and scream of fatigue.

"Rin, you're making me more tired," a black cat mumbled, lying flat on his tummy on the boy's head. Both tails and ears drooped down, and eyes closed.

"Sorry, Kuro," muttered Rin, too tired to even speak properly.

Indeed, the weather was hot as it was the hot season and this year's season was merciless than ever. Even the wind itself was warm under the Sun, and this did not give any relief to the young teenager and cat. Smart people, *cough* like his twin brother *cough*, had straight away gone back to their respective homes to avoid the hot weather and stay under a nice cool fan or maybe an air conditioner after another restless mission given to them. Rin and Kuro had tagged along because they had stayed in the room either lazying around in Kuro's case or sleeping even though there is a heap of homework in Rin's case. After the mission, Rin's twin brother, Yukio, had gone home while Rin, being the young adventurous boy (and procrastinating boy to skip his homework), had taken Kuro to go out for a walk in the park.

"I want ice cream~!" whined Kuro, finally finding the energy to voice out his thoughts. Rin silently agreed.

And some walk this was turning out to be.

'I wish I just went with Yukio,' thought Rin, while his eyes scanning for an ice cream shop or an ice cream truck. 'Then again, I would have just got another lecture from him saying _I told you so, Nii-san_.'

Finally, his eyes landed on a small shop.

An ice cream shop.

Sparkles and flowers filled the background as Rin ran towards the shop filled with sweet, cold treats. Kuro clutched Rin's hair at the sudden speed.

Rin stopped right in front of the shop, a cloud of dust forming at the sudden stop. The shopkeeper let out a yelp in surprise at the sudden appearance of the young boy. She slightly blushed and started fiddling with the hem of the apron.

Finding her voice, she asked, "W-Wha-What f-flavor would you l-like, S-sir?"

Rin blinked innocently and grinned.

"Two cones of chocolate ice cream."

"C-coming right up."

Rin waited for a while, drooling at the different flavors arranged in order. It was not a surprise to know that he had chosen chocolate ice cream, he loved the flavor while Yukio preferred vanilla flavored ice cream.

"20 yen."

Rin took out his wallet and paid the required amount of money and took both cones. He ran from the shop to find a nice bench to sit on and peacefully eat the ice cream with Kuro.

It must have been his lucky day.

Rin's eyes landed on a well-built wooden bench. He made his way to the bench and sat. Just as he sat, Kuro jumped of his head and sat next to him, patiently waiting until his master put down his sword.

"Here ya go, Kuro," Rin said, with a small grin, giving one ice cream to the cat. Kuro immediately jumped and started licking the ice cream. His eyes began to sparkle as he licked the ice cream at an incredible speed.

Rin merely laughed began to lick his own nearly-melted ice cream.

And sudden both ice creams froze. The cone doesn't seem to be affected, but the ice cream were now disfigured piece of ice.

A laugh caught Rin's attention. He followed the sound to see a young boy- who looks the same age as Rin- sitting on a tree, laughing his ass off, not sensing the two glares. Probably the culprit of their misfortune.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" Rin demanded, getting up off the bench. His glare was still fixated on the boy sitting on the tree. Kuro had jumped off the bench and also glared at the newcomer.

All signs of amusement drained out of the newcomer's face and his laughter ceased. His expression morphed into one of disbelief, his eyes widened at the simple sentence. He stared at the angered boy with shock.

"Y-you... you... you can see me?" the boy croaked out, his expression not changing. But Rin's glare intensified, a scowl forming in his face.

"Ha? Of course I can. Are you mocking me?"

"You... you really can see me?"

"Of course I can!" now more irritated, than angry at the boy in front of him.

"You can see me... you can see me! Ha! You can see me!" the boy exclaimed happily, his icy blue eyes twinkling with happiness. Rin raised an eyebrow and observed the boy. The boy looks like the same age as Rin, but something was off. Rin could sense it.

The boy didn't... feel like a human.

The currently happy boy jumped from the branch of the tree and in front of Rin. Rin narrowed his eyes and glanced at the sword which was sitting on the bench. He could feel the boy wouldn't attack him... but he just wanted to hold the sword.

The boy noticed the quick movement of his eye.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack you," the boy said, with a smirk on his face. Rin's tensed shoulders relaxed and even Kuro relaxed just a little. Rin stared at him, taking in his appearance. The boy was wearing a blue hoodie which was characterized by intricate designs of ice on the sleeves along with a pair of brown trousers. His hair was unnaturally snow white colored, is that dye? The boy was smiling, revealing his pristine white teeth. And he was holding what seemed like a staff.

"Why did you ask me that?" Rin asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. The unknown boy noticed Rin's genuine curiosity and let out chuckle.

"Ask you what?" the boy challenged, his eyes sparking with mischief and his mouth widened his smirk. And Rin knew that the boy had understood the question.

"Ask whether I can see you."

The boy let out a laugh before replying, "Usually, no one can see me."

"Why?"

The boy let out a thoughtful 'hm' before answering, "I might be what you would call... a spirit."

Rin's eyes widened and a huge grin formed on his face.

"Really?! That's so cool!"

"Not really. But, how are you so sure that I'm not lying?"

"Hm... 'cause you don't feel like a human... well, you're not a demon either."

The boy's eyes slightly widened before smiling.

"My name is Jack Frost."

"Jack frost? As in, the myth?" Rin asked. His voice was filled with curiosity.

"Yep! You don't surprised, though." Jack asked, eyebrows raised. Even though he hadn't officially talked with a human, he knew they might have freaked out if a myth is actually not a myth at all. And who would easily believe it?

Rin simply shrugged. He didn't want to brag or anything, he had handled demons after all. And, he IS the spawn of Satan himself.

"I'm Okumura Rin. Nice to meet you."

_-to be continued-_

* * *

**It was just the meeting so yeah, nothing special. I was planning to make this a one-shot but decided to make it a multi-chapter story. I'm not quite sure about when I will update the next chapter. I will introduce more characters in the next few chapters and dive into the main plot. Again, this is just the beginning so I'm sorry if this wasn't good enough, I'll try to make the next chapter better. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
